Ashes
by born-confused-fangirl
Summary: Clary is an above average teen and is a highly intelligent and athletic high school student. When she finally escapes her father and turns to her brother for help, which leads to her staying with him and his friend, Jace and his siblings. Will they stop Clary's life from crashing? Will they heal her burns? And what happens when Clary finds out her mothers secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: ok, so this is my very first fanfic so i am not sure if this will go very well. Please review and tell me anything you think about it. The story will mostly be in Clary's POV (like this chapter), but i will do some chapters in other POVs.  
****so… yeah, umm i'll let you start reading now?**

Ages:

Jon, Jace-17

Clary-15

Isabelle, Maia-16

Alec-18

**Chapter One: prologue**

The girl with flaming hair rushes up the doorsteps of the 3-story mansion with steely determination, clearly not bothered by the sheets of rain falling from the grey sky above her. She looses her purpose for a moment, hesitating before letting her fist fall on the polished door.

/-/

The first thing you should know is that my dad is the most selfish person I know. He only thinks about himself, his job and his image. He is the reason my brother left me. I used to think he was also the reason my mother left us, but he soon convinced me that I was to blame for our mother's… situation.

I guess I should also mention my given name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but I hate being called Clarissa, my name is Clary. I like to think that my given name doesn't matter if it was given to me by someone as awful and un-parent like as my father. So I say my name is Clary Fray because it is the name I gave myself, after all shouldn't you have control over our life? Well, I like to think you should. Since I don't have much control over my own life I like to be able to convince myself that I can control at least some things about myself.

My mothers 'situation' is that she went missing when I was only 6 years old. Jonathon (my brother) was only 8 but he remembers more than me. She has been missing for 9 years and all I have left is the memory of warm hugs, the scent of vanilla perfume and lavender shampoo, and a picture of me, Jocelyn, Jon and Valentine on her birthday. We all looked so happy. Happy is something none of my family is these days. Even though I probably should dislike my mother for leaving us, I can't convince myself. I just wish I knew why she left. Valentine, incase your wondering, is my father, but I wouldn't dare call him that. A father he is anything but. A lot of the time I wish he wasn't part of my life and I wish I could leave and start a new life. One where I wasn't constantly under pressure, and cowering under my father's shadow.

**A/N: please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! And sorry for any mistakes, i tried to proof read, but just in case i missed something, ****soz! bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again! thank you guys soooo much for the reviews! and the follows and favs! u don't know how happy they made me! i typed up an extra 200 words for those! All questions will be answered in de time ;) and i will try to update more often. Remember, reviews make my fingers type faster!;)**

**Sooooo, onto chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: mystery girl**

Izzy's POV:

"I'll GET IT!" I scream behind me as I make my way out of my room and walk along the corridor to the front door. I hope I wasn't imagining the knocks, it sounded as if the person behind the door didn't want to be heard…if there was anyone. I check my make-up in the large mirror just before the door. You never know who it could be!

_"__God your so conceited Isabelle, you know not everything includes you."_ Shut up. I really need to stop talking to myself…I hope I didn't say any of that out loud. Now that I'm looking at it, I could use a new layer of lip-gloss…I should also get my hair trimmed, it's getting pretty long. Oh right! The door! Should probably get that!

I finally open the door, only to find a dripping wet figure, draped in a black hood that covered up their whole body and most of their hair. As soon as I looked up I knew it was a girl, judging by the few strands of red curls hanging out from the dark hood.

"Are you ok?" I ask "your soaking wet!" I exclaim, gesturing to the soaked cloth clinging to the young girl. She looks up at me, revealing a set of stunning green eyes. They remind me of Jonathon's eyes. He moved in a couple of months ago, when he said he needed to get away from his father, he was really strict and didn't take care of his children. Since we knew Jonathon from our first years of high school, we said he could move in with us till he finished high school and could move into his own place. Knowing how close Jace and Jon are, they'll probably move in somewhere together…. Back to the mystery girl on the doorstep., I could tell she was around my age looking at her pale, thin face and wide eyes. She was short though, and I felt out of proportion standing in front of her while she is crouched over shivering on the steps. Wait, shivering?

"Please come inside" I say, speaking before thinking, she could be an axe murderer for all I know! But probably not.

"I-I'm just here to see Jonathon." She says, speaking for the first time. Her voice is quiet but firm. Stuttering, not as if unsure, but as if she was deep in thought, and not really focusing on what she was saying at present.

"Well come in, can I get you anything warm to drink?" Deciding to follow through on the friendly approach. She shakes her head so I tell her I will be right back and I back out of the hallway, pivoting around and leaping up the steps to get to Jon's room.

/-/

"JON!" I shout through the door after knocking four times. I always do more than three knocks, just to change it up a bit…

"I'm doing homework," He shouts back at me

"Then how come I can hear music playing and your drumsticks hitting your desk? Is that the new homework or-" But he knows I'm being sarcastic and he doesn't give me the chance to continue

"Fine, fine, I'm coming out"

He opens the door and sticks his head out, giving me a glimpse of his desk covered in sheet music and his drumsticks splayed out on top of the paper

"Yeeeah, 'homework'… anyway, someone is at the door and they want to see you." I tell him as he looks at me, grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland.

"Well since you interrupted my daydream of being a world famous rock star, you owe me. I bet this person can wait." He says, wrapping a hand around my waist and pulling me into his chest so that I have to look up at him. I am considered pretty tall for a girl, but Jon is still taller than me by a few inches without my high heels on.

"No, she really can't" I tell him, putting my hands on his chest and giving him a kiss on the cheek as an apology.

"She?" he asks, confused. He probably thought it was one of his and Jace's idiotic friends wanting homework answers or something.

"Yes, 'she', and 'she' is waiting, so lets go" and with that I spin out of his grip and start walking back down the stairs.

**Again, sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to review! All the reviewers get virtual double chocolate chip cookies with whipped cream and a cherry ****on top!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Onto chapter 3! Again, thank yo for all the reviews, everyone of you is awesome! and so are the people that favourite and follow! thank you so much. Also, i forgot to ask you guys in the chapter before how you feel about Jon + Izzy (Jozzy? Izon? they both sound ****weird so…****) and there ****haven't ****been any reviews about them so far, so please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Jonathon's POV:

I follow Izzy downstairs, my mind reeling. "_who is it if it's a girl?_" "Isabelle wouldn't be acting like this if it was an ex" _"How come Izzy wont tell me her name?"_ I had so many questions, and the only way to find the answers is to meet this 'mystery girl'.

Izzy looks around as we pass the hallway leading to the front door (turning right instead of going straight) and I'm starting to think she doesn't know who this person is. We walk into the kitchen and I see a cloaked figure. I'm confused and look to Izzy for answers

"Will you tell me her name now Izzy?" She doesn't answer me but shrugs and looks expectantly at the hooded figure.

She removes her cloak, and I fall backwards, crashing into one of the stools in front of the breakfast bar, looking at her with wide eyes. How I wish my mind wouldn't play tricks on me. It can't be her, I-I must be imagining it. Who stutters in their own mind? Oh that's right, I do.

/-/

Clary's POV

I gasp when I hear him ask the teenage girl that answered the door (I'm guessing she is Jon's friend's adoptive sister) for my name. He sounds exactly the same. I guess I'm exaggerating. It has only been a few months… but god I've missed him. My only brother has been out of contact for three months, Valentine monitored my phone because he was so angry that his only son ran away to live with his friends, instead of following him like a dog. That's why he treats _me_ like one.

I'm the child he never wanted, and I constantly remind him of the wife that ran away from him. Then add on the son he always wanted, despising him instead of trying to follow in his footsteps and also running away. Well he didn't blame himself, so of course he blamed your truly.

"C-C- Isabelle, do you see a girl with red hair and green eyes?" Jon's voice interrupts my thoughts. I realize I have been staring at the ground this whole time, and I don't dare look up. God, why didn't I think this through? He probably doesn't want to see me. He can't even say my name and now he is hoping I'm just a hallucination or a dream.

"No Jon, I see a grown man in fishing gear with a giant nose, what do you think I see?" Says the supposed 'Isabelle'. Being sarcastic to my brother eh? I like her already.

"Jon, If u don't want me here I can leave, I just missed you so much, I had to see you. I'm not meant to be here. " I say, finally looking him in the eyes and stepping up to him.

"Clary, I-"

"No Jon, its not my place to show up here without warning after not contacting you for months. I'm so sorry about that. Valentine took my phone and checks my calls and messages every week. I figured out a way to be able to message you without him seeing but you have to text me on this number." I tell him, passing him a piece of paper.

"Don't call, only text and it might take a while for me to answer, so be patient" I smile and look up at his confused eyes, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

"I really do need to leave, but I love you, don't think I've abandoned you" I kiss his check and run out the door, not stopping even after he calls my name.

**The sibling love! Clary will not be so fluffy throughout the story, she is just emotional at the moment so cut her some slack. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think about Jon and Izzy or just your thoughts about Jonathon. Jace is coming up in the next chapter! yay!, and so is Alec and possibly Magnus…;) see ya next time amazing readers! :) You all get virtual cucakes for reading :p bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, i am so so sorry i ****didn't****update for so long, i caught this terrible thing called 'writers block' and i had to rewrite this chapter about 3 times. For the wait, this chapter is a bit longer, yay! i hit 1000 words! so i ****won't****delay your reading any longer****… ****enjoy?**

-Chapter 4:Truths-

Jon's POV

I turn around after what feels like hours, but what were probably minutes, just standing there, not moving, Trying to proses what just happened. But my mind can't make sense of anything. I realize it was probably longer than I thought because standing behind me are Isabelle, Jace and Alec, all with confused faces on, behind them are Maryse and Robert's bags and jackets in the living room, indicating they had arrived home from work without me even realizing. I take another look at Jace because I can't picture Jace as confused. Doing a double take, I see his expression is actually expectant, with raised eyebrows and a smirk... which makes more sense. He is waiting for an explanation. It _is_ Jace, after all. I take a breath and nod at the others, and turn towards the couch. I don't need to say anything; they know that I know I have to start explaining.

"I'm going to get mom and dad, they want to hear this too. " Says Alec, speaking slowly as if to ensure I can actually hear him.

I nod again to let him know I agree and he races out of the room, storming up the stairs. Isabelle, Jace and I sit down together and they look at each other with both worried and confused looks on their faces. My eyes still look far away and unfocused. I'm trying to decide what I am going to say. We ear Alec's heavy footsteps on the stairs again and the lighter, slower steps of Maryse-followed by Robert. Finally we are all seated, and Isabelle puts her hand on mine, reassuring me.

"Just start with who _she_ was" Izzy tells me, and I hear the desperation in her voice. I know she is telling herself not to jump to a conclusion. I realize what Clary must have looked like. It didn't help when she said 'I love you'.

"Izz, she isn't what you think she is to me. You don't have to worry about that." I look up at them, sitting around me and finally tell them what was bothering me so much.

"Clary is my sister. I left her behind when I came here to live with you guys. After I left, I tried to call and text her but I couldn't reach her. It was why she was apologizing. I was worried that she was angry at me, and didn't want to speak to me." I regret not telling them all of this stuff earlier; they deserved to know my past after taking me into their home and family.

"I wanted to leave home so badly because Valentine abused me." I say, getting it out in one breath. I look up at their shocked faces. They weren't expecting this. They thought it was a typical teenage story… you know, 'child wants to leave restricting parents that, i quote; 'don't understand''

I lift up the edge of my shirt, turning so that my side faces the couch opposite me. Isabelle and Jace look at me confused each on either side of me sharing one of the couches. But when they do look, their expressions match the ones before; shocked. Just above my hipbone is a scar that curves around my side, probably almost 15cm long. Its not too visible now because I've built up more muscle, and the scar faded out a bit, but if you know its there, suddenly its very visible.

"Valentine did that?" asks Jace, the only one that speaks since I started talking.

"Yeah, with a broken beer bottle. He wasn't drunk that night… well, not yet. It all started when my mom died, and I was all rebellious, and not following the 'perfect son' act that Valentine laid out for me. The thing I'm worried about now though, is that Valentine could be abusing Clary. He said he wouldn't, but I'm not sure now that I'm gone, he could be doing anything. I can't believe I didn't think of Clary. I feel so stupid right now." I tell them, basically spilling out my thoughts and putting my face in my hands while resting my elbows on my knees. I breathe out slowly and Isabelle lifts up my shirt again to trace the scar with her finger.

"Valentine never mentioned anything to Clary, or did anything to me in front of her. Making her be the busy and popular girl of the school helped hide the fact that his disobedient son was being abused. He made her be the perfect girl that would boost his figure. I could tell she hated having to try so hard, and she doesn't enjoy it but does it almost as an instinct, she doesn't have to think she just automatically studies in her free time, or practices her sport every evening. Its almost creepy how she would wake up at sunrise every morning without an alarm and go on her jog without timing it, for exactly 20 minutes. She has it trained into her."

"She gave you a number right, so why don't we try texting her? That might help you right now." Adds Alec, thankfully stopping me rambling on about Clary's habits.

"Yeah, lets go try it." I sigh, slowly standing up. Before I can fully stand, Maryse jumps up and envelops me in a hug that makes me feel like part of a family again, one where we all care about each other. I hug her back, and then slowly start to pry her off me, knowing she will _not_ let go if I don't get her off me.

Later, me, Izz, Jace and Alec are in my room sitting on the bed, while I type in the phone number from the piece of paper into my phone. We live about 30-40 minutes away from New York so she might still be on her way in the car. If she is she will pick up because she cant drive yet, so I bet she got a driver to drive her here and back.

"Well, here we go" I say, pressing the call button on my iPhone. The ringing is the worst part, the wait is the thing that gets to me. I put it on speaker, and it rings again, only this time it is cut off…

"RRRRIIIN- Hello? Jon?" Oh god, Clary actually picked up and now I don't know what to say.

/-/

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites, i swear if you review i will post the next chapter as quick as possible, so pleeeease review and nobody has said anything about Jon+Izzy so i guess it will continue.I am meant to be studying right now, but i love you guys too much!;) Adios for now! (i should really go study)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the slow updates! its almost 12 at night now, and i have a Spanish test tomorrow, ugh. But you guys deserved an update! thank you so so much for all the reviews and follows! you guys are great. Questions will be answered at the bottom of the page.**

Chapter 5-Plans

/-Jon's POV-/

_Previously in chapter 4:_

_"__RRRRIIIN- Hello? Jon?" Oh god, Clary actually picked up and now I don't know what to say…_

"Hi Clary, this is Isabelle, I answered the door for you, and I'm also Jon's girlfriend. You're on speaker and my two brothers Alec and Jace are also here along with your brother." ...Apparently, Izzy knows what to say.

"Hey Clary" Jace says while Alec sticks with his usual "Hey". Okay, now what…

"Hi… hey, Jon? I'm sorry I left so suddenly, and I will explain everything, but I figured you might want to tell the others what has happened, and you know, who I am. I also guess I was really nervous, but I missed you so much. Just remember I'm all emotional today; so don't expect me to be that mushy all of the time. I haven't changed thaaat much." Says Clary, using her ability to bring humor into almost every situation. I smile and I finally words form in my head.

"Hey Clary, I missed you too, but I think we seriously need to talk in person. Sometime soon would be really good. But I have finally told everyone my past."

"Yeah, we really need to talk, it might be good if we all meet up. Saves time having to repeat the situation. I just wanted to tell you this now…"

She pauses and we all lean in towards the phone waiting for what she wants to tell me.

"I knew about the abuse." I'm shocked, and even though most people would have heard no emotion in her voice, I know she is putting up her mask, it's taking a lot of restraint for her not to let her voice crack.

"I knew Valentine abused you, that he would beat you when I wasn't around-"

"And you didn't say anything to anybody? Seriously?" Interrupts Jace. Jace and me are really close, and I know he is just trying to defend me, but he can be a real douche sometimes- well most of the time actually. He needs a new filter fixed between his brain and his mouth.

"Its not like I had a choice, do you think anyone would believe the famous Valentine Morgenstern, owner of the largest investment company in America, abuses his children according to his 15 year old daughter that has rebellious history? I couldn't even tell Jon because our deal was that I do what Valentine does and keep everything a secret and he doesn't hurt Jon as much." She almost shouts, but within a second her voice is nearer to a whisper.

"Its all I could do, what was I meant to do?" I look at Jace and I know he regrets saying anything.

"Well, when can we see you? I think we all need to talk urgently." I ask gently, trying not to push Clary too much.

"what's today? Right Wednesday. Well, tomorrow I have dance and hockey after school, it all finishes around 6;00 and I'm normally pretty tired. On Friday, I have cheerleading practice before the football game where the cheerleading team is going to perform, we have to perform a new routine and I can't miss practice."

"When is the football game?" Alec asks

"ummm, I think it starts around 5, I can call you when it ends because Valentine is meant to be at a meeting till late, like today." she says, deep in thought.

"Yeah, we'll talk tomorrow, don't forget " I say

"Trust me, I wont forget, but it might be a bit late after I finish 2 reports and 16 questions due on Monday. Ugh, Idris Academy sucks."

"Yeah, its definitely something I don't miss. Bye" I say, laughing at her misfortune. Hey, I'm still a big brother aren't I?

"See ya, guys" she speaks through the phone, and I know she feels better than before.

"Bye!" Isabelle is the only response. I end the call and turn to see Jace and Alec whispering.

"Jace has a plan" Alec states, turning to face me and Izzy.

**Sorry the chapter is kind of short, i just wanted to give you amazing people something to read! Ok, so 1st question is, someone asked why Jon said Jocelyn was dead. I am actually glad someone payed attention to that! But the reason is that Jon tells people Jocelyn is dead because he believes its true, and hates having to explain that she left them with Valentine. 2nd, some were confused if Jon and Izzy were actually ****together, so if this chapter didn't confirm it, they are together. Simon will probably not be in this fanfic:( i know its sad, but he doesn't really fit in, he could potentially come in later on, but he is not a very prominent character in this fanfic. So thnx so much for reading! review and follow;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gods, you ****don't****know how sorry i am for this being so late! please, please pleeeease forgive me! i have been writing for about 2 hours straight finishing this and i am so sorry for typos because i ****haven't****proof read;( so ****sox****for anything that ****doesn't****make sense****… ****just bare with me. But thank you so much for all the follows! it makes me so happy getting those special emails! Happy reading...**

Chapter 6: Cheerleading

Jace's POV

"I swear high school bands purposefully try to freaking blow people's brains out" I shout to Jonathon, Izzy and Alec over the blaring clash of drums, trumpets, flutes and other instruments. We are sitting about 20 rows of seats away from them, and on top of everyone's chatter my eardrums still beg for them to stop. This cant be healthy, what if we were sitting closer to them? Would the school pay for ear surgery? Thank god our school can't be bothered to get a band to play in public.

"Quit glaring at them Jace" Alec tells me, shaking his head while Jonathon laughs at my facial expression.

I simply roll my eyes at Alec and say,

"I can do what I want. I have a right to glare at the reason for my oncoming deafness."

Isabelle replicates my eye roll, directing it at me and the banter she knows is coming, and she pulls her phone out, distracting herself. "Aren't you already deaf?" Alec frowns at me and raises his eyebrows at me while Jon chuckles. I raise my hands and shrug my shoulders in mock admittance to Alec's sarcastic remark and I succeed in making Jon laugh harder when Alec crosses his arms and shakes his head at me saying "I knew it." While keeping his face serious the entire time. I grin and we all turn to the football field in front of us when Izzy shouts,

"Hey, over there in the right corner, there are the cheerleaders."

Jon told us Clary would be here performing with the cheerleaders, seeing as she was the captain and all. I cant see her until Jon points to the field and we follow the direction of his finger.

"There, with a few of the football players." He tells us and I spot the red hair that stands out next to the green field. We watch her talking with the brown haired guy in a football uniform.

Clary's POV

I push off the wall that me and Jordan were leaning on when I spot some other cheerleaders exiting the changing rooms dressed in the same red and white crop top and shorts as me.

"I probably should go round up the troops" I tell Jordan, who remains with his back against the bricks.

"You can always stay here and chat" He grins, trying to convince me to stay and keep entertaining him.

"You do realize we only have about 10m till the game starts, the team your meant to be versing is in the changing rooms now. Most likely having a team talk, you know, exactly what our team isn't doing." I gesture to the scattered team of slacking footballers.

Jordan laughs and says

"Come on, red. You take things too seriously. Its my job as your friend to make sure you don't do the ordinary thing, like following rules. You would be such an uptight prick without me and you know it, its why you stick around." He puts his arm around my shoulders smiling and I shrug him off, not able to suppress my grin at the truth in his words. Sometimes Jordan and Mia are the only normal things in my life, they're the only reason I have any fun at all.

"Yeah, yeah, I need to get the other cheerers and get ready to be flung in the air. Possibly dropped too, so wish me luck." I smirk. Being the flyer of the cheer team, I get thrown up a lot. I have plenty of bruises as proof of our routine practices gone wrong. I do prefer not to be dropped, but my cursed size makes me the ideal little choice to throw in the air.

"Luck red" shouts Jordan behind me, as I go off to find the rest of the team.

/-/

8 minutes later I finally have the whole squad in one place and I am about to go to them so we can discuss the routine one last time, but a problem gets in my way. I feel a hand grip my hip and I sigh, pushing the filthy hand away and speeding up my steps.

"Leave me alone Sebastian" I spit, not bothering to turn and look at the black haired, dark eyed boy behind me.

"Aw, come on Clary, you cant keep denying me" Sebastian says in an attempt to try and reel me in once again.

"How many times do we have to go over this Seb, no matter what our parents say, and no matter what you do we will never be together." I recite to him, I basically memorized the sentence since I use it almost everyday.

"See look, we even have nicknames for each other Clare." He grins

I sigh, knowing that's all he got from what I said. He has a special talent in selective hearing. He will ignore anything he doesn't want to hear no matter how many times he is told.

"Your really getting on my nerves _Sebastian_" I emphasize his full name. Narrowing my eyes at him, I stop and turn to face him.

"I know you like me Clare, you just have to say it" he tells me, smiling at my annoyed expression. I cross my arms and stare into his shadowed eyes… they reflect his personality.

"Touch me one more time Sebastian and I swear I'll fucking flip you. I've had enough." By now the football team as grouped together and is watching our encounter, waiting for me to lash out. I can be pretty dangerous if I want to be. Sebastian apparently doesn't get the hint and acts unfazed by my glare. Sometimes I seriously wish looks could kill, it would come in pretty handy.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, smirking-knowing it angers me when people do things I cant. I hate not being able to raise one eyebrow and I am so tempted to slap his expression off his face right now… but I am a person of my word and I give him a chance to leave before I injure him.

He makes the wrong choice. Sebastian reaches out his arm, aiming for my waist. Instead, its in my grip before he can get anywhere near me, and within a matter of seconds, I step forward for leverage, and swing my arm around- effectively landing Sebastian flat on his back, lying on the ground in front of me. I smile at my handiwork and set my hands on my hips, listening to the 'ooooh's and 'buuurn's coming from the team of boys.

"A little help?" Sebastian looks at the team, propped up on his elbows.

Everyone stays back, chuckling at Sebastian except for Jordan, who comes up to Seb. Except instead of helping him up, he looks at him and Jordan, being Jordan steps right on his stomach, crossing over him. Seb immediately sits up clutching his stomach with wide eyes, all the air rushing out of him.

"SERIOUSLY?" Yells Sebastian at Jordan who comes and slings a hand over my shoulder. I try to keep in my laughter, but it all bursts out when Jordan puts on a surprised face and says

"Oh, sorry Seb, didn't see you there", Then Jordan confidently strides over to him and sits down right were he previously stepped.

"You know, you make a very confortable seat, if we need an extra bench next time we can just use you!" Jordan remarks, shuffling around on top of Sebastian while Seb growls.

"Get off me Jordan", Sebastian unsuccessfully tries to wriggle out from under Jordan.

"Nah, I'm good" Jordan winks at my laughing self. I wink back and turn around to see the cheerleaders still waiting for me, watching the spectacle in front of them.

"come on girls, lets go over the routine one more ti-" I'm cut off by Sebastian shouting

"JORDAN" followed by a thump. I smile and roll my eyes, walking away with the other girls.

/-/

Isabelle's POV

It's almost half way through the game and both teams are tied. I have to say they actually have a pretty good team. Bye good I mean good looking. But I still prefer Jonathon, I'm not the kind of girl that chases after lots of boys at once, despite what my looks say. I actually look for a boy I can have a proper relationship with. Even though I look like the kind of girl that goes with the popular crowd and has a different boy on my arm each week. I am still popular, but I actually use my brain, unlike most of the girls that go pining after any boy that's interested.

I look back down to the field to see that the cheerleaders are starting a routine. We were all watching Clary's encounter with the dark haired boy, and Jon almost jumped out of his seat to attack him, but Clary held her own pretty well. You know, considering she flipped him. I like her already. She doesn't let herself get pushed around.

The cheerleaders are really good, they thankfully don't all have pom-poms waving in the air singing annoying phrases in high pitched voices like in the movies. They make it look more like acrobatics rather than cheerleading. I have heard of competitive cheerleading that can apparently get quite interesting but I never thought it would look so difficult! I'm sure by now the whole squad has done the splits, a cartwheel and a flip at least once, and some girls are gathering together. They spread out, and I see Clary in the middle of them. She must be the flyer. I wouldn't be able to do anything like that, imagine being thrown in the air and expected to do the splits in midair! Well that's exactly what Clary does. If you look at her smile you can tell she enjoys what she's doing, but she has to be a little nervous. It's what comes to my mind when she's thrown impeccably high and she flips in the air, continuing on to hold on to her feet and stretch her legs out as far as they can go so that she is holding her legs out to her sides. She looks up and freezes, her expression changing to a look of shock. She must be nervous right? But then she stares straight at me. Oh, she spotted us. We all smile sheepishly and wave. She starts falling down. By falling, I mean she literally has lost focus on cheerleading and I don't think she is lined up with the waiting arms of the girls expecting her landing. I knew I was distracting but I didn't I was _that_ distracting-Oh wait… its probably the fact we're meant to be about an hour away from here. Yeah that must be it.

Whoops...

**So as always, feel free to tell me what you thought about the chapter, it can be anything! pls review! i am so happy that i have 50 followers already! i ****wasn't****sure if this would even get more than 20! thank you all so much. Please can we get 25 reviews? its only 4 more people! pls pls pls review and i promise i will try to get a more steady updating regime. I will post ****at least****once a week:) Bye lovely people! keep up your awesomeness.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! finally updated, i know, i know I'm terrible… Its this terrible disease called WRITERS BLOCK, run, hide save yourselves! Okay, you can read now! oh, and sorry for any mistakes, i didn't edit yet so i will probably replace this chapter later after editing.

Chapter 7: sarcasm

Clary's POV

Ok, this is the most difficult part of the routine. I cant mess this up, I've practiced it way too many times. The girls have lifted me up and I go through my preparation checklist…

Position; check

Calm and focused mindset; check

I'm forgetting something, I know it… Before I can tell what it is I am launched into the air and I feel the rush of wind around me. The hardest thing with this is how fast I'm meant to execute the movements, and within a matter of seconds gravity has caught up to me. I'm falling back down towards the ground and I make the mistake of looking at the crowd. My eyes pick up a flash of gold and pale blond heads, and for some strange reason that I am now regretting, I looked back at the flashes. My body freezes up and I forget my surroundings. Sitting in the bleaches is my brother waving at me with a sheepish look on my face sitting next to Isabelle and her brothers. I realize what I forgot before. I just remember I am meant to be breathing… Well shit.

/-/

I'm snapped out of my daze when I hear Maia shout my name. I am falling, falling, falling… wait what?! FALLING? When did this happen. The grass beneath me is rushing up fast and I am way out of alignment with the waiting girls ready to catch someone who will not land where she is supposed to. My reflexes kick in before I know it and all m training pays off. Before I can beak a limb my body tucks into itself and I roll, my whole body absorbing the shock. Not that it wont leave some rather bad bruises. I end up flat on my back with my limbs sprawled out around me with an "umph".

"Oh, my god, Clary what the hell happened?"

I hear Maia ask as the girls rush up to me.

"I'm fine, fine," I mumble pushing away their hands and sitting up myself. I rub my neck and roll my head around trying to get rid of the ache. I look up to where I saw the distracting sight and frown. Did I really imagine it? Then I look around a little and the sight shocks me once again. My mind doesn't hate me that much after all, because sitting up there with their mouths open and hands up in frozen waves are the 4 kids that should be about an hour away from this place. I turn to Maia asking

"Is it just me that can see an idiot with almost white hair sitting next to 3 other teenagers up near the right corner of the bleachers?"

"Wher- oh my god is that Jonathon?" Maia said, might I mention way too loud. Jon was pretty popular during his time here, and when his name was mentioned all the girls looked up and started whispering excitedly, searching the bleachers for the little white haired devil.

"Didn't he move like an hour out of New York?" Maia asks me, clearly confused. I love how I can depend on her to remember information that's important to me that I share with her.

" Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are." I barely whisper with a frown. I stand on shaky legs and turn around and my head quickly spins with the sudden movement after the fall. Luckily I grab Maia's hand before the ground meets my face… Maia grabs my shoulders and asks

"Are you sure you're okay? That was a pretty bad fall… we threw you quite high, which is normally a good thing but this time you probably would have been better off with a smaller distance between you and the ground."

"Don't worry Maia, I'm fine just spun around too fast." I answer her with a shake of my head

"I just want to get my phone and tell them to relax and meet me afterwards, I don't care if they didn't plan to stay I want an explanation."

I plant my feet more firmly in the ground and stand up straighter, ignoring the dull pains in my shoulders and lower back. Once I reach my phone on the bench, I dial Jon's number and sit down on the bench, giving my tense muscles a bit of relief. Looking up to where they were sitting, I see Jon and the others still in the same place except Jonathon is standing up and is about to make his way towards the stairs. I stare at him and he furrows his eyebrows trying not to disturb the seated people while reaching into his back pocket to take out his phone. When he finally gets it out he picks up the call and puts it to his ear, his eyes finding me. I roll my eyes even though he probably can't see the action. When I put the phone to my ear I start talking immediately to stop him speaking first.

"Sit back down Jon, and Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, you better have a good explanation to why your sitting in the II stadium bleachers because I expect an explanation and a pretty damn good one at that" (II stands for Idris Institute)

"Awww, come on Clary, I thought you'd be happy we came all the way here just to see little old you – and then you tell me off for being a concerned big brother, and wanting to come and check if your still alive. Is it so bad I wanted to make sure your still breathing with all your bones in one piece?"

I am both relieved and annoyed at hearing his regular sarcasm. Yep, the sarcastic, tall blond dude that hardly resembles me? That's my big bro!

"Meet me round the back of the changing rooms and we'll walk to the cafeteria together after the game. I'm expecting words from _all_ of you so warn the others of my expectations."

"Clary, you're not seriously going to go back out there after that fall"

"Bye Jon" and with that final input I hang up, smiling.

Adios, follow, favourite, REVIEW? anything you want, the choice is yours. wish me luck on my science and english tests which i should be studying for! but my readers are too amazing. thnx for reading :*:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – pass times

Clary's POV

I come out of the changing rooms still in my cheer uniform, with an oversized jumper reaching halfway past my thighs covering the tank top and mini skirt. My skirt was extra short on me because I had to get such a small size to fit my waist. You know – small people problems.

I yawn and look over to jean-clad Maia walking by my side, saying "I swear the teachers are trying to kill us with all the homework they give us. I only got about 6 hours of sleep last night."

"Ugh, I know right?"

"I had to stay up till midnight last night – _again, _and I almost couldn't wake up this morning."

"Except most of us don't wake up as early as you and go to sleep as late as you, Clary. The next time you collapse it isn't gonna be from shock. You must be exhausted. I still think you should give yourself a break; almost every day of the week you've got something on for a few extra hours after school. Either that, or your studying for hours at a time – whens the last time we did something fun together?" She tells me.

We've had this talk so many times before. I know she is just worried for me, but I wish she would stop bringing this conversation up. It makes me want to tell her why push myself to do these crazy amounts of work, and don't let myself rest. I can only say half of it without getting anyone in trouble.

"You know my dad hates it if I don't get top grades, and I just like to… challenge myself?"

"It shouldn't be a question Clary, - hang on, -who is _that_?"

I look up and realize we have found the oblivious team of four; they are all busy arguing over something - giving us the perfect opportunity to study them. Maia just happened to catch sight of Jace first. Not that he doesn't stand out in a crowd.

"What, have you been away from Jon that long? He's not _that_ attractive, and may I remind you that you have a boyfriend. You know, tall, muscly, name starts with J-o-r…?"I tease Maia, its one of my favorite pass times.

Maia just rolls her eyes, she knows I'm just messing with her, she and Jordan have been together for months and I know she is way too loyal to even look at another guy. They're totally in love and I've tried to get them to admit it but their too afraid to say it, and then they get all embarrassed about it, and it goes on and on…

"You know that's not what I mean, I was talking about Goldie over there."

"That, I believe, would be Jace. I've only talked to him once but I bet you he's an arrogant prick."

She smirks at me and says "yeah? and what makes you think that?"

"Oh, I dunno, it might be the over-confident way he talks and walks, or the way he smirks at any girl who looks at him while discretely flexing his muscles when he pretends to be simply running a hand through his hair…"

Maia smirks and says "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were checking him out, you know because 'you've only talked to him once' and all"

I realize that I may _have_ been checking him out,a little, but I am _so_ not telling this to Maia. Everyone knows she loves to play matchmaker – oh god, hopefully I can avoid giving her any ideas…

"Lucky you know better, right?" That came out way too guilty. All I can do is hope she didn't pick up on it and I put up my cool demeanor… sadly I'm much too used to covering up my emotions.

"oh, hey!"

**soz need to go, my dog is rubbing his head on my keyboard now - bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**ugh, so so so sorry you don't know how sorry i am, i apologise for how terrible this chapter is and i am sorry for my irregular updates that will again be delayed because of freaking exams! I am fed up with having to repost all my chapters because ****fan hates me, and my documents all get saved as code. I have reposted this 3 times and i really need sleep so yeah...**

Chapter 9: Kaelie

Clary POV

"Hey, Clary" Kaelie says, waving frantically and trying desperately to get to me as fast as she can with her – what looks like almost 7inch - heels kicking up the grass every step she takes. I sigh and I focus on the poor grass being destroyed with every deep indentation. Soon I am forced to look up and face the make-up-caked, obnoxious thing that _is_ Kaelie. She is dragging Aline behind her, who looks bored – Aline is actually pretty nice and sometimes we hang out with her a little to give her some time away from her cousin and Kaelie. Considering her cousin is Sebastian, and Kaelie considers Aline as her entourage, I was surprised when we realized she is nothing like Kaelie or Sebastian and we tried to include her as much as we can when Kaelie isn't around.

"Clary, where you listening to anything I just said?" Kaelie's high pitched voice interrupts my thoughts. I look to Maia for help with raised eyebrows and what I'm sure was a confused face. Maia just rolls her eyes and shrugs – she wasn't listening either.

"I'm sorry Kaelie, please repeat what you were saying, I'll see if I care this time around." I hear a faint snicker from Maia, who always tells me to be more… assertive to put it nicely, with Kaelie because I hate to judge, but she is goddamn annoying at times, she's the gossip queen of the school and has tried many times to humiliate me. Most of the time I expect it and I deflect it easily, I'm not one to let things get to me. If people see it doesn't bother the victim, gossip becomes less interesting and is soon forgotten. My problem with her is that she acts so sweetly to me, denying anything that disrupts her perfect image in front of me.

"Well, I'm still a bit confused with the new move we decided not to include in the routine today, I was wondering if you could show me and Aline again, just to make sure I get it right. Wouldn't want to embarrass myself by getting a move wrong now, would I?"

I narrow my eyes and flick away an irritating tendril of hair that escaped from my ponytail. She has ignored my earlier comment but I recognize the fake innocence in her voice while she taunts me for messing up in the routine.

"Kaelie, I know you can do the move, we want over it at least 8 times in practice and its not a complex move, just keep your arm straight when doing the one handed cartwheel and bend your knees a little on impact, remember what I told you before." I wish I could kick her off the cheerleading team sometimes, but the reality is that she is actually a pretty good cheerleader and without her we wouldn't have a full team.

"But I really want to see it again, we are a bit unsure about how to switch to the next moves." I resist the urge to growl at Kaelie's persistent whining, and the fact that she switched from 'i' to 'we' doesn't go unnoticed. I catch Aline's brown eyes and question her.

"Aline, you know how to do the moves right? You did them really well in practice and I'm pretty sure I have a bruise forming on my back as we speak, surely Aline can show them to you Kaelie. Since you seem to have forgotten the moves in such a short amount of time?" I smile sweetly at her, knowing she is faking at the moment. Aline is a good cheerleader too and she is really flexible, she also happens to have the advantage of an attention span longer than two minutes.

"Yeah, but Aline doesn't have time and -" I am getting fed up and impatient so I interrupt Kaelie's complaints

"Just shut up Kaelie, you can live two nights without knowing the extra routine moves, or getting them from someone else because you know what? Other people have social lives too and I would love to get back to mine." I am rewarded with a shocked look from Kaelie and a hidden smirk from Aline as I stare at Kaelie impatiently, waiting for her to get out of my line of sight. But lucky me, Sebastian just has to pop back up and slide an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll forgive you for what you did before because I know you were just embarrassed" Sebastian whispers in my ear. Everyone is getting on my nerves and I want to snap his arm right through the bone, but somehow I have enough sense to refrain from breaking anything. Instead I almost crush his fingers and throw his arm off my shoulders, shoving it back to his chest.

"Go fuck yourself Sebastian" I finish before grabbing Maia and storming away.

/-/

Jace POV

"Is this the part where you, playing the role of the older brother go and beat him up?" I ask Jon, amused by Clary's anger at the blonde and the dark haired boy I've come to know as Clary's pursuer.

Jon takes a deep breath and shakes himself out of a daze "I think Clary can handle it on her own." He remarks, a gentle shrug following his smirk, which I know he picked up from me.

"So I'm guessing we should follow her? You know since this is the whole point we came…"Alec, as always the logical thinker.

"She said she wanted to meet us in the cafeteria right, so lets just go there." Isabelle states, already walking ahead and turning behind the changing rooms.

"uh, Iz, you might want to go the right way" Jon smiles, pointing to a pathway the opposite direction to where Izzy was walking. She freezes for a second before acknowledging his finger and turning around.

"Its not my fault this school is so big" She says, trying to cover up her embarrassment with a flick of her dark hair.

I simply chuckle quietly and begin to follow after her, towards the intriguing fiery redhead.

/-/

**sorry again, and thank you for all the support, for all the Simon lovers (including me) Simon will ****most likely make an appearance later in the story so yay! byueeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yet another short chapter, but i hope its ok. I will edit it soon so apology in advance for ****mistakes or terrible writing, but i had to update again to thank you guys. 100 FOLLOWERS, yayyyyy, o my god i refreshed the page twice when i saw it because i didn't believe it. Your support is what makes this story and you guys are the awesomest peoples in the worlds (like my england? hah see what i did there... no?..ok)thank you, thank you thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Clarisse

Clary's POV

"Not that I don't like enraged Clary, but I think you need to calm down." Maia tells me when I finally stop dragging her along. By this time I have calmed down a bit, I really don't know what got into me. I guess all the stress is catching up to my tired muddled brain. Maia's right, I need to breath.

"Sorry. do you think I was too harsh? I should go apologise."

"To who? Sebastian? Are you really going to destroy the perfect moment you just had with him? I've been waiting for that moment forever."

I laugh at Maia's enthusiasm. She really shouldn't be proud of me for telling someone to… well, F- themselves. Then again she _has_ been waiting for me to mouth him off for ages. "Ok, Sebastian deserved it, but Kaelie was really just asking for help."

"And she hasn't done anything bitchy to you before?"

"I guess she has been pretty bitchy in the past, but that's no reason to be bitchy right back."

"Come on Clary, your inner bitchiness needs to be let out once in a while" She smiles at me, and I realize she has led me to the cafeteria. I look at her with confusion plain on my face.

"Jordan told me Jon was going to meet you in the caf, thought I would get you there myself. Judging by your mood today I can tell you would have easily stormed off without a thought."

"What would I do without you Maia?" I sigh and give her a smile.

"You would be lonely, dull motherfucker" She says in a serious tone, but the cant resist a wink. Now that's the quirky Maia I know.

/-/

Isabelle's POV

We're all sitting on a bench and I'm hoping we don't have to stay here much longer. I'm bored, and feeling weird about sitting in an empty cafateria . Who wants to be at school for longer than they have to?

"Is she coming already?" Jace whines, finally breaking the tense silence.

"She's probably on her way Jace" Our very own master of patience answers.

"Listen to Alec, Jace, you need to learn to sit still for more than sixty seconds" I scold Jace, who has a problem with staying still for longer than twenty seconds.

"It's not my fault Clary is obviously stalling, this is torture." He exaggerates adding a swoon to the end of his statement. I roll my eyes and turn towards Jon, who seems very uncomfortable here.

"you okay? Your really pale." I tell him, taking his chin so that he's facing me.

"Yeah, Jon, don't tell me you ate Izzy's breakfast this morning…" Jace looks over Jon's paling face with wide eyes.

"What are you trying to say Jace? Something wrong with my cooking?" I eye him skeptically waiting for my chance to pounce on him.

"No, Isabelle nothings wrong with your cooking, except, maybe, I dunno…. everything?" Jace shrugs, his sarcasm getting under my skin.

"You-"

I'm cut off by a new presence under the cement roof and two girls stand between the pillars to our left.

"I didn't leave you for that long, I didn't think it was enough time to start an argument." The red head voices, walking towards us.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself last time we met. Clarissa Morgenstern, but call me Clary if you value your eyesight." She smiles and I like her already.

"I'm Isabelle, that's Jace, and that's Alec" I explain, pointing to each of my brothers. "Its nice to finally meet you with the knowledge hat your not a serial killer knocking at my door."

She laughs "I'm not sure I'm serial killer material, but I could probably still kick your ass if your not careful."

"Well, you've kept us waiting long enough" says Jace, now standing up – no longer able to sit still.

"Aaaah, so there's a rude one, a quiet one and a friendly one. Interesting bunch."

"Actually we have a little nerd at home too, Max is the youngest" I explain.

Jonathon decides to finally talk, "Hey, so we've established that we need to talk, where do you want to go?" He asks her. She looks fondly at her brother and slips her hand in the pocket of her jumper, taking out her phone to check the time.

"Valentines at a meeting and shouldn't come home for a while, so lets go to the house. You remember the way don't you Jonny?" I turn to 'Jonny' and raise my eyebrows. I hear him mutter what sounds like 'freaking nicknames' as he stands up, sliding an arm around my shoulders and using his other hand to ruffle Clary's hair…

"Of course I remember Clarisse" He smirks as she slaps his hand away from her now very frizzy hair.

"Yeah, yeah les go" and with that she spins on her heel and walks ahead.

* * *

**you don't know how happy you guys make me :):):):):) thnx times as many as you want, and grab you virtual hugs and squishes! (i don't know, don't ask I'm tired) byeeeee**

**P.S you guys should check out Thatobsessivefangirl**** because her stories deserve way more credit than they are getting so do me a favour and follow/review her stories;)**


End file.
